Apartment complexes and gated communities frequently provide their occupants with access, either through their television or over the Internet, to surveillance cameras on the grounds. Thus, tenants in an apartment building may tune to a particular channel on their television to view the front door to the building, the lobby, and/or any other location where cameras are connected to the system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,140, for example, shows a method and apparatus for receiving video signals from a plurality of video cameras, such as in a video surveillance system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.